To Me
by killafella
Summary: This is my first OLS fic. I put myself in this fic as Jim's age and I am being chased after and almost killed till the gang help me in more than 1 way. I am going to edit so bear with me. Just a chapter or two...
1. Default Chapter

This is My second Fan-fic. I wrote this one night drinking cherry coke and having a major headache! So forgive me if my spelling is BAD or if it is DEPLORABLE!!!! Ahem, well here we go! I do Not own Outlaw Star  
  
Chapter 1: Shaky footing.  
  
Running. I was running that day. My lungs felt like they were on fire. My legs felt like Jell-o. 'I just have to hide,' I kept telling myself. Maybe if some one would let me stay with them. The rain poured down as if the angels were crying for me. God must have known what I had been through. The lies, hate, and the laughing.  
  
I couldn't take it. My dirty blond hair was plastered to my head and face. My clothes, once pristein and warm, were now dirty and the cold seemed to seem through my skin and soak my bones. Soon, I had to stop. I was too tired. They were far behind me anyway.  
  
So, I knock on some doors. I asked and asked and asked, but no one would help me. Finally, I stopped at a place called, "STARWIND AND HAWKING CO.".  
I ran to the door, and with a shaky hand, knocked.  
  
I wrapped my arms around my self and took a few breaths. I suddenly heard footsteps and someone opened the door. She had black hair and innocent eyes. "Hello? Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.  
  
I looked around to see if anyone was there and then I said, " D-do you m-m- mind if I can stay here for a few hours?" I rubbed my hands up and down my arms. I was so relieved when she said, "Okay." She helped me into the place.  
  
I rubbed my hands together and she pulled me over to a soft couch. "You look frozen.let me get you some tea." She then hurried to the little kitchen.  
  
As I looked around I felt the memories slither back into my aching head. She had claimed that she was not lying. but she had. She laughed at me. In my face. From then on I hated her. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to believe that she was a greedy woman out for my father's money. When he died, She had tried to kill me. To get my inheritence.  
  
I didn't notice it but silent tears streamed down my face. Then I heard someone say, "Are you alright?" I turned to see that the young woman had sat beside me.  
  
Then, I couldn't hold it anymore. My strong wall blocking my emotions crumbled and I hugged her and started to sob.  
  
I felt a hand on my back and a voice saying, "It's okay." But that didn't stop the burning tears from streaking down my face.  
  
Then a sound was heard from the door. She looked up and said, "Now, it's going to be okay. I'll just be a moment."  
  
But, thinking it was her hit men, I looked for a place to hide and decided behind a huge am chair. A voice rang out in the house  
  
Sorry the chapter's short. I'll start to write another soon. I thank Disturbed vixen 4 reading my other fanfiction. I THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I woul like u 2 review. Flames r excepted. THANY!  
  
Killafella 


	2. Chapter2:What are you looking at?

Well, sorry it took me so long to update!! My computer was broken. STUPID COMPUTER!!! Anyway, here is chapter 2. I do Not own Outlaw Star.  
  
Chapter 2: What are you looking at??  
  
I heard the voice say, "Mel!" I blinked and then felt relieved. I silently stood up and wiped my tears away. I walked quietly back to the couch and stood. Then the young woman from before came back with a tall an with red hair.  
  
Then, following him was a boy around my age. He had blond hair and was a bit shorter than me. "I'm telling you Gene! You bought the wrong part!" He exclaimed. The one named "Gene" turned around and said, "Yeah, yeah. But if certain people would quit bugging me and quit complaining, I would be able to concentrate!!!"  
  
Finally, 2 girls came in. One had tanned skin and resembled the cat in some way. She replied, "I did NOT complain!!" The other had long black hair in a pony tail and wore unusual clothing. The first there were arguing when she said, "If you would just close your mouths, you would know that we have a visitor."  
  
The three who were bickering, suddenly stopped and looked in my direction. I swallowed hard and stayed rooted to the ground. "Oh. Are you feeling better?" Said the young lady. I nodded and shuffled my feet. "Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Gene Starwind and this shorty here is Jm Hawkins." Gene said pointing down to the boy.  
  
Then the blond woman was suddenly beside me. "Hi! I'm Aisha ClanClan." ((Did I spell that right?)) She had on a sneaky smile, well to me at least. I swallowed and nodded. The quiet woman smiled and said, "I'm Suzuka." The young lady beside of me then said sweetly, " And I am Melfina."  
  
"W-well, I guess I better tell you who I am." I put on a weak a smile and said," I am Kyle." I then looked at them and they all smiled brightly. Except for Jim. "W-what is it?" I asked nervously. 'Maybe the people looking for me asked him about me!' I thought quickly.  
  
He shook his head and said, "N-nothing!" Gene looked down at him and said, "Are you sure? Then why do you keep looking at her like she has come back from the dead??" A slight blush appeared on his face and he said, "You know what Gene? You can be the most ignorant, unbeleiveable, idiotic person on this planet!" Jim said before marching off.  
  
Gene had a smile on his face and so did Aisha. Suzuka wore her unreadable mask. Melfina looked slightly confused. I looked at my feet, but then I was ushered back to the couch and hot tea was in my hands. "Drink it. It'll help you." Melfina smiled. I smiled waterly. "Thanks." 


	3. Capter 3: Devil's Luck

Sorry it took me so long to up date!!!!! ( I do not own Outlaw star. Only my characters! ( So here we go!  
  
Chapter 3: Devil's luck  
  
I sat there, in the house of many people. Each one was different. Very different. I had drank my tea and thanked Melfina for it. They all seemed so nice. But I had to leave. I stood and said, "I...have to leave."  
  
Gene and Aisha looked at me from the table and stopped talking. Melfina looked at me and I instantly looked from her face not wanting to see her eyes. "Well thanks for letting me stay." I turned to go out the door.  
  
"You know you could stay here for a while." Said a voice. I turned and Jim was on the stairs. "Yeah, that'd be all right." Said Gene. Melfina just smiled. I stopped and thought about it.  
  
"I would love to....stay but I can't." I apologized. Then I turned and with a quick "Good bye" I walked out the door.  
  
Suzuka, who was at the time drinking her tea, said, "She is very troubled. Always running." Aisha looked at her and said, "We noticed that!" Suzuka responded, "No, she is not just troubled on the outside but also there is a tug of war going on in her heart." Everyone's eyes were huge. Well, at least Aisha's was.  
  
"How did you kow that??!?!" She exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes. Then seeing this reaction, she yelled, "Just kidding!!!"  
  
Jean was up stairs looking out the windows at the city..... as if waiting for something. Later I found out what that "Something" was. Bad, it was bad.  
  
I, Kyle, was walking down the street like an urchin. I had no reason to hurry, the hit men were probobly gone. I looked everywhere. It was a depressing city showing how people had to fight to earn a living. But somehow they made it. The residents in that building.  
  
I smiled, a pretty smile. My friends, I guess. My first ever ones. Suddenly, one man was infront of me and another was behind me. I knew I had ran into a trap. A black vehicle came to my side. It stopped and the window rolled down. "I was wondering when you'd get there. You were never that clever." Said the woman inside.  
  
She had long brown hair and green eyes. Her painted lips created a sneer. "Mother." I said. She opened the door of the car and said, "Get in." Or stood there defiant. Iwould not go in even if her thugs pushed me in. "Or," She turned her head to a building, "your friends will be erased out of existance." I looked ther and saw men were going to destroy the building, but with what?  
  
"Get in." She said again with anger in her eyes. I had no choice but to comply. Anyway, I'd escape again. I got into the vehicle and it sped away. My mother laughed and I watched her with hatred. "You were so easy to capture. Next time try not to be tracable." She leaned over and plucked a small device from my neck.  
  
A transmitter. I had the devil's own luck that day. Now we proceeded home. 


	4. Chapter 4: Run away

I thank you for giving me reviews! I am soooo sorry I haven't been able to write! I thank you for your reviews and opinions! I got a few bad grades on my report card....mummbles well, I don't own Outlawstar!  
  
Chapter 4 Running away  
  
I sat in my room. The place was cold, damp and dark. The red drapes were pulled over the windows and the small stone fireplace was lit. I sat there in the middle of my four poster bed gazing into the fireplace.  
"Why do I even try?" I asked aloud.  
'Because you want to be free,' Said a small voice in my head, 'Because your like a caged bird. Longing to fly....'  
I thought on this for a while. Yeah, I guess that was true... "No," I heard myself say, "it is." Then lied on my bed and layed my face in the pillow...  
Suddenly, a knock came. "Ms.?" Came a small voice. I did not answer. Then a maid came in. In her arms were a sheet and a blanket. I could tell she was a new maid. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, I...I guess I'll just leave these on your chair..." The maid put the covers on the chair and left.  
I looked up from my pillow, a sly smile on my face. Mother had told all of the other maids not to give me any means of escape. "Well... I guess she forgot." I ran over to my dresser on padded feet and pulled out the top drawer. Inside was my life savings. I pulled out a leather satchel and tip- toed over to the covers.  
"Hee hee!!" I snickered as I pulled the sheet and cover to the window. "Just wait..."  
  
2 hours later, I was whistling away as I walked down the street. My clothes were changed but I was still too identifiable. Suddenly, I heard shouts. I turned to see the others that I had left.  
"No, I'm telling you that's not the right part!" Exclaimed Gene.  
"Your wrong you dumb red head!" Jim yelled back at him.  
I watched them back and forth, yelling and screaming. Finally I had the urge to stop them from embarrassing themselves. I slung my pack over my back and walked toward them.  
"Can't you guys shut up?" I asked, taking them by the arms and dragging them away from the watching crowd.  
"Hey! Kye!" Gene said, smiling.  
I narrowed my eyes and said, "You know, that's not my name...''  
"Yeah, but that's just a weird name!" Gene laughed.  
Jim sighed and said, "Oh just shut it!" He elbowed Gene in the ribs.  
"I need to ask you a favor." I said to them.  
"Well, that can wait!" Gene said grabbing my arm. "How about we all go back home and relax. Then you can ask us all the favors you want!"  
Soon, before I knew it, I was heading to there home. But I knew that I couldn't stay long without changing myself. Soon, I would have to undergo a transformation. In the heart and the body. Like...a butterfly. SO? How'd you like it? Was it good??? I thank you for reviewing and tell me weather you think it is bad or good! I will have the next chappie in a while! It is going to be called, "The butterfly"! Well, byez! Killafella 


	5. UPDATE!

THIS IS AN UPDATE!!!

K.F.: Hi, this is me after all this time!! SORRY!! ((she begs for your forgiveness…)) I have mad a big boo boo and have retallied the votes about the name. I am going to continue the story, and officially, I have gotten the most votes for … Leona Tenjo!!! I will be fixing the last chappie and updating more often. I am so sorry about taking so long!!! (( yet again begs for you not to hate her and asks that you keep giving your opinions on her writing….))


	6. Chapter 6

K.F.: Sorry that I haven't updated and that I got the name wrong…. I'll gladly take any comments about that….. I will continue this story, as I have already said and I will try to keep it up! ((shakes fist)) Well, here it goes.

Aisha: Killafella doesn't own Outlaw Star, only her own characters, places, and stuff!

Chapter 5: The Butterfly

When the two partners opened the door of their company/home, I followed them inside. It was much more comfortable here than in that stuffy place my "mother" had called home. Even though I only knew it for a few moments… It still felt as if I wasn't stared at… or talked about… I rather liked that.

Gene, who was the first one to enter, kept walking into the place, his destination already predetermined. Jim led me to the familiar room in which Melfina had first "received" me. That officially became my favorite part of the place after that…. Anyway, as we walked in, I stopped the teen whiz and began, "I hope you don't mind my being here, I mean… I don't plan to stay long…"

Jim looked at me and smiled, replying, "No! NO! It's, uh…. it's okay. Don't worry about it too much…" He quickly turned away from me and walked toward a pair of stairs. "Well," he said. "Aren't you coming?"

I nodded, despite my confusion. I wondered why he was so curt… I thought that maybe he didn't really care for strangers… But then again…

"Hey! Come on."

"Oh, oh! Right, coming… Jim?" My statement had become a question. I am not a good person with names. Give me a list of people and in the next thirty seconds, I will have forgotten every single one. My old maid Sayla had often said that I was the most forgetful child that she had ever seen…

I walked up to him and followed him as he walked up the metal stairs. Soon, we were in a small hall that contained a number of doors. Jim stopped in front of one and looked at me. "This is your room," he said, motioning to the portal.

I smiled and nodded, relaying my thanks. Jim turned and headed back down the hall that he had once.

"Jim?" I called, following him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah…?"

"Can you point me in the direction of the bathroom?" I asked, shifting my pack around.

Jim didn't say anything. Instead, he pointed to the door adjacent to mine.

I laughed a little and said, "Thanks." 'Oh god,' I thought, looking at his face. His eyes got wide and he left not a second after. 'Must've been my psycho laugh,' I thought to myself. 'Yup. Must've. I only get looks like that when people think I am crazy…' I sighed and turned to the restroom.

I knew what I had to do.

Once I was inside, I made sure it was locked up nice and tight. Then, I placed my pack down and opened it. Out fell myriads of what one would think were useless items. To me, however, they were my keys to escape… First I grasped a pair of gleaming silver scissors and gazed over their smooth surface. My eyes then turned to my reflection. 'Here it goes,' I thought as I lifted the scissors. Soon, my transformation would be complete. A whole new person would be born and I would cease to exist as I did then…

Leona Tenjo was born.

K.F.: For all of you who read my last chapter five, I am sorry. It was probably better. And as for the fluff, oh, it's a coming. Yeah….

Aisha: You're weird….

K.F.: And a woman who can turn into a tiger and is super strong isn't? I hope you tell me what you think. Until later.


	7. Chapter 7

K.F.: Yay, this story has been hit over 100 times! ((grabs closest person and dances with them))

Gene: What are you-?! H-hey!! Stop spinning around!! ((becomes dizzy))

K.F.: Thank you all for clicking, even if you only accidentally clicked on this story, I thank you too!

Gene: ((becomes green))

K.F.: I warn you, this may become a teen story soon… nothing prolific or anything. Just some words a minor violence. ((I don't really go for gore or anything in my stories….)) Gene. Do the disclaimer.

Gene: ((has stopped spinning and is now hugging a trash can…)) N-no…

K.F.: ((points at him)) I said now! Unless you want to spin again….

Gene: No- NO!!! ((tries not to throw up)) Killafella doesn't own Outlaw Star, it's places, it's characters, or anything else I might've left out… BLEEEECH!

K.F.: ((cringes)) Well, onto the story.

Chapter 6: To Open a Doorway

I stretched out in the bed and looked down at the clothing I borrowed from that Aisha girl… She had a weird… um… taste. 'Heh, I guess I'll have to get some new clothes now… too recognizable…' My old clothes were kinda soaked anyway… doubted that they would fit me anymore….

My hand found it's way up to my short hair. Once it fell just past my shoulders. Now, it was just below my chin with choppy layers. 'It was better this way anyway,' I mentally said. 'It'll be a lot easier to handle…' Soon, I would have to start wearing contacts. It was already hard for me to put eyeliner on… always kept poking myself in the eyes… I didn't think I would manage with colored contacts…

The door suddenly slammed open. "Get up! You can't sleep in all day! You've got work to do!" exclaimed the loud red head. He then paused, seeing my short hair. "Whoa. What happened to you? You get in a fight with scissors and lose? Horribly?

I growled and then cried at him, "Don't you ever knock before opening the door to a lady's room?! Do you live in a barn?!" I liked my hair…

As if he hadn't even thought about my comment, Gene walked over to me and ruffled my hair like he would a younger sister. "Shut up and get your butt outta bed. We've got stuff to get done."

My eyes narrowed at his happy face. 'Of course, and that would probably include barging in on me, hm…?' I thought, crossing my arms. While I was contemplating the many ways I could annoy the hell out of him, Gene pulled out a baggy blue t shirt and men's black pants. "I don't think you like wearing Ashia's stuff, so here."

I gratefully took the clothes and smiled. 'Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought… he's kinda considerate….'

"I mean," he went on, "we can't have you cleaning in THAT!"

'Ass… I guess he's not too bad though…' I stood and closed the door behind him as he left. The thought of starting anew scared me a little. Becoming a whole new person wasn't going to be easy. But as my feet carried me across the cold floor, I smiled.

As I made my way down stairs, I saw Melfina, who I came to call Melly. I don't know why, I just did. I greeted her with a wave and she handed me a plate of food. I sat down and started to eat enthusiastically.

"Your hair, Kyle…" She began, tilting her head. "What happened?"

I smiled despite the food stuffed into my mouth. "You don't like it? I just thought that it would be easier to take care of and all with cleaning and…" I said a little disappointed.

Melly shook her head and added, "No, I just wondered."

'Hah!' thought I triumphantly. 'Take that Gene! You have no sense of style!'

"It's very practical."

Practical. Um… that wasn't the support that I was looking for… I finished my breakfast and Melly gripped my hand. I raised a brown and she smiled. "We are going out."

"Out?"

"Jim is also joining us," she said, walking with me towards the door.

"Wait! Wait!" I cried, shaking my head. "I – I don't have any …shoes! Yeah, shoes!" Truth was, I was kind of nervous to be around him. Last night, Jim acted… cold. Well, I was a stranger… and I had no idea how Gene knew…

:Flashback:

Gene placed a hand on my head and proceeded to ruffle my blond hair as the three of us started to walk towards their home. "So, have you decided to take up our offer?" he queried.

I laughed a bit. "I don't know…" I said, smacking his hand away. I glanced up at Jim to see his reaction. His dark blue eyes were focused straight ahead. He didn't even offer me a welcome… maybe he just…

I was brought out of my reverie as the red haired man smacked my back. "Oh come on! You know you want to…" he laughed. Then he looked at me seriously… and I knew he knew. He had somehow he had seen.

I looked away and laughed fakely. "… just for a while…." I look up at the blond young man on my left just one more time. No, I didn't think he even saw me.

:End Flashback:

A pair of beat up boots was put into my limp, empty hands. Pulled from my thoughts, I looked up to see Jim Hawking looking down at me with those same blue eyes. They seemed… softer than before. "Here. They may be old but they'll do for now."

K.F.: So what did you think…?

Gene: ((still angry with me about making him sick)) Great I suppose. But you will pay for what you did! ((smiles evilly))

K.F.: ((eyes narrow)) Ooh… I am so scared of a fictional character! ((then her eyes widen when she sees what Gene pulls out from behind his back)) No…!

Gene: Oh YES! ((holds tarantula out towards her and chases her))

K.F.: NO!!! Only those who review can save me from my ultimate fear!!! ((both stop for a moment and bow to the readers)) Flames are accepted. See ya.


End file.
